


X Drake's First Zoan Transformation

by GoldnTangerines



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, And the theory of Zoans feeling pain upon first transforming, Blood, Child Abuse, Force-Feeding, Gen, How Drake got his devil fruit, Kinda but he's a teen here, Plus his x shaped scar, also kinda on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldnTangerines/pseuds/GoldnTangerines
Summary: Or alternatively, How absolutely terrifying and painful a full transformation can be for the very first time.Ex: X Drake
Relationships: Diez Barrels & X Drake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	X Drake's First Zoan Transformation

A Young X Drake fell back from the force of his fathers backhanded hit to his face. Diez Barrels stood before him, looking down upon his own son with an ever present look of disapproval and judgement. Looking around himself in fear, Drake knew none of the crew would lift a finger to help him as none of them ever had the guts to go against their captain and former Marine commander.

Kneeling before him, Barrels grasped his shaking chin, forcing him to meet his stern gaze as his other hand held a devils fruit in it, one that he was **VERY** intent on feeding to his son against his will.

“Now look here my boy, If you want to make yourself damn useful on this crew, I want you to eat this here fruit. With it, you should at least be strong enough to be of use rather than a mere Cabin boy.” Such mocking remarks earned a round of chuckles from everyone in the room, everyone but Drake himself.

Anxious blue eyes glanced at the fruit, it’s gnarled looking skin was Green in coloration and in the appearance of a Dragons fruit, but he knew better. However, Drake was taught many harsh lessons in daring to stand up to his father, and so all he did in acknowledgement was a brief curt yet shaky nod to indicate his obedience. That seemed to please Diez Barrels enough to finally let him go, allowing his upper body to drop back all the way so that he may lean onto his elbows as he stood to tower over the terrified boy.

Casually tossing the fruit around in his hand, and without giving Drake time to react, Barrels walked past him only to stoop over briefly to harshly grip Drake by the arm through his long sleeved jacket, pain radiating from where he was grabbed despite the buffering clothing offered.

Uncaring of his audible discomfort and distress, Diez barrels sauntered onwards with his son in tow toward the massive open area a rural Barn provided. The roof was deemed tall enough for his ‘experiment’ while the walls and ceiling gave them the secrecy necessary for them to do so discreetly. Because like hell he needed someone interrupting the process of him creating a new weapon. Didn’t matter that they were related by blood, tools were tools to Barrels. And tools ultimately led to riches and success.

Belli signs briefly flashed over his eyes before he composed himself to face his only child. Disgust twisted his features as he appraised the young mans terrified visage, blue eyes blown wide and ginger hair ruffled up from the earlier rough treatment. All Diez thought was why he could fear him when all he was trying to do is make him stronger? Sure, it was mostly for his purposes, but he didn’t need to tell little Dory that.

Making sure everyone was positioned correctly and far away from the pair at the center of the Barn, Barrels turned to kneel before his son, presenting the fruit in his hand as though it was some sort of bouquet or fruit arrangement.

“Now I’ll give you just one chance before I shove this damn thing down your throat, Do you want to at least chew the damn thing instead of choking on it? Choose wisely boy.”

Drake knew what the obvious answer was, at the very least he could avoid damaging his throat if he obeyed, and that was exactly what the young man did. His father had become a very uncompromising man ever since his career change after all.

Nodding his head once more, Drake took the fruit with an additional verbal cue to placate his father before bringing it up to his mouth and taking his first bite to the visible glee of the man before him.

Upon breaking the surprisingly tough skin with his teeth, Drake immediately recoiled at the foul taste assaulting his senses. He swore it didn’t feel or smell bad before he took the bite, but it sure did taste like a rotted fruit!

But his father wouldn’t let him back down, because before he knew it, he felt a large hand grasp him by the head, forcing him back onto the fruit to finish the job. he didn’t even see him move behind him!

“Cmon Dory, finish what ya started! Don’t you want to finally be seen as a man by the crew? If so, then finish the damn fruit so that we can get on with it.”

And that was exactly what Drake was afraid of, finishing it and finding out just what the fruit did. his father had said it would guarantee a vast boost in his physical strength or something along those lines, he wasn’t exactly very descriptive on what type the fruit was, let alone what power it would grant him! And all at the cost of his ability to swim no less, hopefully it was at least a decent ability...

But given no other choice in the matter, Drake opened his mouth wide, hoping that if he swallowed it down as quickly as possible, with as little time spent chewing then he could spare himself the taste but to instead brace for what was bound to be a disgusting aftertaste.

In no time at all, the fruit was finally devoured, but Drake didn’t feel different as he screwed his eyes shut in a grimace at the ordeal. But once again and without any explanation, he felt the rough leather of his Fathers gloves over his face, with two finger peeling open an eye and emitting a sound of awe at what he apparently saw.

Wanting to know just what the hell he had gotten himself into, Drake actually pushed his father back in what was his first display of defiance all night.

“What? Is there something wrong with my eyes? What the hell did you feed me!?”

Astonishingly though, his Father didn’t immediately burst into a violent fit of rage at the disobedience, but rather he kept his amazed gaze with blue eyes similar to his own on Drakes eyes.

“This is amazing, I didn’t think it would take effect this quickly! Your eyes my dear Dory, They’ve turned a brilliant Amber! With reptilian pupils to match!”

‘ _What did he just say? Reptilian pupils, and amber eyes?_ ’

Stress beginning to reach it’s peak, Drake began to scrabble at his eyes to the astonishment of everyone in the room. But there was one sole figure that was unmoved by the terror coming from the teen in waves, his father.

and in preparation for the potential chaos to follow considering the things he knew about Zoan devil fruits, much less ancient ones, he brandished a knife before approaching the squabbling boy and yanking his head back roughly by the hair.

He took one second to see the surprise in his sons eyes, constricted and slender slits watching his next move. Which was in his head, a method to 100% proc the results he wanted, which was to see a full transformation with his own eyes and to asses how it could be used to his will.

Said move was to slice the blade across his skin, but wanting to at least make the resulting scar neater than just some half-assed slash, Barrels chose to carve a large ‘X’ to encompass the front of his strong chin.

But before he could retreat to a safe distance after making such a move against his son, an arm that was rapidly being over taken by green scales lashed out to toss him across the empty room, right into a roll of hay before he was quickly carted out by the rest of the crew in order to await the end result.

Drake was too focused on the pain to notice this change however, though his zoan side certainly did. Apparently he was now equipped with an exceptional sense of smell, because what was once just hay and old droppings he had sensed before, was now an entire array of smells assaulting his nose, causing it to twitch and scrunch up in irritation. Especially when those scents mingled with the strong stench of his own blood. And for some reason, something stirred inside him that wasn’t there before in both anger and rage.

The other scents included things like the individual musks each member of the crew carried as well as his father, even going so far as to still being able to smell the alcohol lingering in their breathes even after they had left the room in what felt like forever ago. But it didn’t stop there, it seemed that sense was growing stronger as he was- _What!? Why am I getting taller?_

It was true, the hay covered musty wood seemed to be growing out of reach as he was being assaulted with new pains, all of which reminding him of growing pains except it was _**everywhere**_ and he felt it in places it shouldn’t exist in the first place such as his tailbone.

Attempting to ground himself in the moment, Drake made to clasp his injured chin but drew his hand or rather, claw back in fright as it only caused him greater agony, the blood flow increasing ever so slightly as his gaze rested on the talons that were once his fingers. He took a few seconds to admire them by experimentally flexing them in the light before being assaulted with another wave of pain, this one much worse than before as it seemed his head was going to implode!

Gently bringing up scaly claws to cautiously prod around what was now a massive expanse of his face and nose, Drake reeled back. But not realizing that his legs were too fully transformed, he instead fell to his side, gargantuan body and all in one loud crash.

The noise seemed to finally bring in some of the crew, who alerted him with there presence with overwhelmingly loud voices. The noise only caused Drake to desperately attempt to clamber himself up on muscular foreign legs, futilely clawing at the floor as he released a tremendous and ancient roar of overwhelming panic. He didn’t care for the deep gashes he had left behind as he finally regained an upright stance at the assistance of a massive tail.

Thus far, the experience of becoming what was extremely crystal clear to Drake as some kind of carnivorous dinosaur was total hell, and he desperately begged to whatever god there was above that if he ever had to use this damned power, that the pain of transforming would eventually ebb to nothing, otherwise, Drake was sure to break down even further than he was at the hands of his abusive father.

And speaking of fathers, his own finally sauntered over in front of him despite the slightest limp in his step. Gaze filled with immeasurably selfish desire as he took in the green monster his boy had become, and all because of him. He couldn’t be a happier man if he tried!

Bravely stepping up to the exhausted beasts form, Barrels propped his forearm over the things nose as Drake had finally conceded that laying down was much better than holding all that weight up after some brief trial and error.

He could feel the hot breath blow over his torso as he stared into menacing reptilian eyes, this clear physical exhaustion at just transforming would do no good, no, Barrels needed his son to be much better and stronger if he had any chance of being a proper weapon.

And so he told him as such with the most nonchalant and uncaring tone Drake ever heard from his father, he just ** _knew_** he had to somehow find a way to slip from this monster, anything would do at this point.

Unknowing of the trust Drake once had in him completely shredding into a million pieces by the narrowed amber eyes on his person, he continued on.

“... And ya know Dory, one of these days you’ll be grateful to me for giving you this power. I know it was forced n’ all, but the pay off will surely be greater than any pain you’ll be in, am I right son?”

He finished his statement by glaring into the face of the newly appointed Allosaurus user, daring him to do anything about what he just said.

And his hunch was right, because despite certain wheels turning in the young Drake’s mind, the obedience that was beaten into him still came through to give him a reluctant answer in the form of a deep rolling whimper.

At that, Diez Barrels _smiled_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Though I know Drake here absolutely didn't. So maybe I'll cheer him up in a cheerier fic sometime!


End file.
